


Pink Camellias

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, He’s cute though so it’s okay, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nymph Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol Is Bad At Feelings, Pining, Romance, Troublemaker Byun Baekhyun, True Mates, Tsundere Park Chanyeol, Wolf Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Baekhyun had completed all of the typical nymph ceremonies in order to prove himself worthy enough of a mate.What he hadn’t expected was one so antisocial, pessimistic, and cold.He was beginning to believe it was a mistake - wolves and nymphs just didn’t belong together.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173





	Pink Camellias

**Author's Note:**

> Pink camellias = longing

Baekhyun was a popular member of his society.

A society of nymphs that was.

The ways of nymphs were simple, they served the Earth and in turn were provided their wants and needs.

Baekhyun had done that ever since he was a child, he’d prayed to Mother Nature, he’d laid down during the week of worship children were required to do - an entire week of giving his time and energy to Mother Nature by lying in cool grass.

He’d let the river take him downstream as a sign of acceptance of all of Mother Nature’s creations and sat through the cold chills until his time of worship was up.

In the end, Baekhyun had earned his right to a mate.

Elder nymphs called the producers of children _seeds_ seeing as they were normally the ones that planted life for the next generations. But the seeds could be either female or male - nymph or not. It all depended on the type of mate they received.

Normally, they would be humans, sometimes other nymphs would be lucky enough to get someone they’d grown up with.

It could happen to anyone once they completed their prayers, at any time, today, tomorrow, or it could take years. 

It all depended on what Mother Nature wanted. 

Apparently, she wanted to make things complicated for little Baekhyun.

The blue haired nymph had been waiting for a mate for three seasons now, he’d finished his tasks young, so it wasn’t surprising that he was struggling to find his mate.

It still upset him. It made Baekhyun travel where he shouldn't - the edge of the forest - in search of his mate. 

Sometimes he had humans approach him, either enchanted by his beauty or because of his state of undress - nymph’s could never quite understand the need for more than leaves for cover. 

But, he never felt the sensation many described. He never had any sensations of love nor lust for humans.

Baekhyun always disappeared right back into the forest disappointed. 

Until today, he’d woken up with a newfound optimism. There was just something about the day that gave him hope, something that made him excited.

It was odd, because nymphs felt dull on days when the sun didn’t come out, and today it was cloudy, but the sun was peering through just enough for Baekhyun to feel the warmth.

The weather didn’t stop Baekhyun, he’d climbed out of his home beneath the roots of a redwood tree and went about his daily routine of searching for his mate.

The nymph always insured he looked his best, spending a good few hours laying flowers down in his headband and twisting fresh plants around his arms. He hoped he got a mate that appreciated nature only because they would see how much work went into his outfit.

All he saw today at the edge of the forest was humans with their large backpacks and heavy hiking gear. Potentially risking destroying the Earth with their metal contraptions that dug into mountains.

It was nothing he cared enough to stop and take a look at. It disappointed him. He’d thought something great was coming his way.

The only great thing that had happened was stumbling across some mushrooms he could use in a stew. At least that made him excited, a small smile spreading across his lips although it was chilly out and his flowers kept flying off his headband.

“Soup to make!” He giggled and knelt down in the moss to pluck mushrooms, “Thank you, Mother.” 

The wind whistled in his ears, and Baekhyun nearly didn’t hear the wheeze it carried for a few moments as he plucked mushrooms and shoved them into the bag on his arm made of weaved grass.

Once he recognized the noise, he realized it was one of pain.

Baekhyun instantly hopped up to follow it, he wouldn’t allow a creature of nature to be harmed while he was arouns.

As he jumped over logs he heard the noise louder - a high pitched squealing, that of an animal trapped - Baekhyun had come across a number of injured animals before, rabbits were known to fall into rivers and occasionally chipmunks would take a fall from too high of a tree, but neither of the creatures were _this_ loud.

He rushed across the forest, the bottoms of his feet becoming raw from twigs and branches with his frantic pace. 

What he was met with was the sight of black fur sticking out from beneath a fallen tree, the wolf squealing and screeching and trying to wiggle from beneath it.

Baekhyun could see what the issue was instantly, the wolf's back had a branch stuck right through it, and every wiggle it was doing only dug it deeper into the flesh of the wolf.

His heart went out to the creature, and Baekhyun was rushing over instantly.

“Sh, sh, I’m here to help you, darling.” Baekhyun soothed when the wolf caught his scent and began to growl, unable to turn and look at him. “Shush, just hush, dear.” 

The wolf was growling warningly, but likely more out of fear than anything seeing as it couldn’t see him to look at him. 

Baekhyun’s heart pounded with anxiety at the yelp the wolf released when he removed the branch, blood gushing from the wound.

He had to jump back when the wolf started to crawl out, barking a warning noise.

The nymph tripped and fell onto the grass, but he wasn’t afraid, Baekhyun was never one to be afraid of his Mother’s creatures.

Except, the wolf wasn’t exactly an average one.

It had golden eyes and it's face was larger than a normal wolf, it was able to contort it's expression into one that should send a pant of fear through him, but instead little Baekhyun instantly felt a rush of emotion hit him when he got lost in golden eyes - his heart clenching so much so he had to clutch his bare chest. 

He saw a future. One where this wolf would trot beside him into the forest. Where Baekhyun would lay under large paws and not have to worry about being crushed because they would be gentle paws for _his_ presence only. 

Baekhyun saw a flash of almond shaped eyes in his mind, ones that were filled with ferocious intent and _protection -_ protecting of _him._ The little nymph that always seemed to get himself caught in trouble. 

His mate was a wolf. 

The wolf _roared_ at him before it seemed to understand what was happening, and Baekhyun didn’t know much about Moon People, so he didn’t know what to do other than to stay still.

It was unheard of for a nymph to mate with one, yet he didn’t feel ashamed to be a nymph mated to perhaps someone just as close to Mother Nature as him. 

He felt proud.

Baekhyun was breathing roughly, unable to catch his breath as he stared up at the creature.

It - _he,_ his mind supplied without reason - only continued staring right back down at him, blood dripping down his back and panting.

Baekhyun could see in his eyes that he was exhausted, he wondered how long he’d been lying there, how long his mate had stayed in wolf form so his human form wouldn’t be crushed to death. 

He wondered what his mate looked like, what he smelled like to him.

Baekhyun felt his eyes begin to well with the happiest of tears before the nymph was releasing a cry and sitting up to hold the wolf's neck in a hug, uncaring whether or not the wolf disliked it or would growl at him some more.

It made a small grunting noise, likely just out of pure exhaustion before kneeling down onto it’s front with his heavy head falling into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun knew he should take the wolf back to his home and take care of his wound, but for now he could only cry and pet through his fur. 

***

Baekhyun’s home was one he’d inherited from his parents. They used to be leaders of the spiritual gatherings, so the home was a large one compared to some other nymph homes.

Now, he was glad he had such a large home dug out beneath a tree because the wolf fit inside easily and with lots of space. If he had a normal home perhaps the wolf wouldn’t fit, and the thought of leaving him outside made Baekhyun upset.

The sad thing was he didn’t have time to show off much of anything to his mate, because the wolf had instantly fallen asleep in the warmth, lying on the woven rug even though Baekhyun had tried to get him into the bed.

He’d stitched up the wound and cleaned what he could of the fur, but Baekhyun was impatient to see the man behind it.

Baekhyun was perhaps too much of a hopeless romantic - cleaning up the home and freshening it up with new flowers while the wolf slept. He’d barely been able to sleep a bit that night because he was too excited. 

“I wonder…” He mumbled, sliding down off of his bed to instantly cuddle into the sleeping wolf's fur.

He was very warm, the wolf felt like a burning fire; Baekhyun was scared of touching real fire ever since he’d burned his arm on it when little, so the fireplace in his home went unused. 

It was nice to have an alternative to building a fire.

“How will you look,” The nymph mumbled, shifting to lay on his elbow and pet the fur on the wolf's face, “Do you think I am attractive? I am so curious, my love.” 

The wolf's eyes peeled open, squinting at him a bit and the nymph beamed, smiling prettily and giggling as he combed fingers through thick fur. “Good morning, sunshine.” 

Baekhyun felt the wolf rumble with a mix of a growl and a grunt and it made him laugh, scratching below the wolf's ear. “Grumpy wolf.” 

It narrowed eyes at him, releasing a closed mouth growl.

Baekhyun continued to smile and brushed fingers along the wolf's mouth, running fingertips over the edge of sharp canines; the wolf pulled it's lips up like it would begin to snarl and he pouted, “Are you going to bite me? You’re such a grumpy wolf.” He whined.

The wolf huffed before lowering his lips, within an instant there was a swipe of his tongue across the nymph’s palm before it rolled it's huge body the opposite way, obviously tired.

 _He likes me,_ Baekhyun internally mused, sitting up and traveling to the bottom of the ladder that led outside.

He heard the wolf shifting around, presumably to look at him.

“A feast for you,” Baekhyun grinned, grunting as he lifted up the large metal bin that his fellow nymph’s had collected. 

There was always a change in the thread of bonds between nymph’s when one found a mate, and his lack of showing up for dinner likely led to their gifts when realizing he was not around.

It had been a hassle for the nymph to carry the bin down the ladder into his home, but he’d done so.

“I couldn’t cook my stew-“ He turned around with a gasp at the wolf missing.

Wow, they could be so silent, he hadn’t even noticed.

_“I’ll need bigger clothes.”_

Baekhyun jumped at the deep voice, dropping the bin on the floor and narrowly missing his own toes as his mouth dropped open when the wolf - now man - came out of the wardrobe.

He had one of Baekhyun’s large robes on, and even then it was a bit too short and the chest area was too small so it was opened at the chest down to his navel where the rope held it shut.

The man raised a brow at him, looking at him confused before walking to the mirror and shrugging his arm out of his sleeve to look at his wound at his spine.

It was basically nearly closed up now, but the wolf prodded at it as if it hardly mattered.

“Um… I- I - we’re mates!” Baekhyun cried with excitement, holding his hands over his naked stomach and fiddling with his fingers.

“It seems we are.” 

Baekhyun pouted at the dull sounding comment, expecting more, but the man just came walking over to grab the heavy metal bin with only a grip on one handle and pulling it towards the bed in the corner.

“W-What’s your name?” Baekhyun pouted his lips, shuffling closer. “I’m Baekhyun, I’m an eighth generation nymph!” 

“Hm?” The wolf looked up at him while ripping apart a chunk of bread, “It’s dinner time. Sit.” He added.

The nymph had his lips pouting to an extreme now, slinking over with a puppy look as he bounced down beside the wolf with crossed arms. 

“What’s wrong?” The other asked, a quirk in his brow as Baekhyun turned his head the other way when offered a piece of bread, pouting up a storm and huffing. “Baekhyun, in order for _me_ to eat, _you_ have to eat, so please take this so I can eat. I was out there three nights.” 

Baekhyun instantly deflated, face turning into worry as he turned to accept the bread, taking a small nibble out of it. Only then did the wolf begin to eat, rather ravenously in fact.

“You didn’t answer me,” Baekhyun whined, “If you believe I’m pretty and what your name was - I don’t like to be ignored.” He said impatiently.

“Well, my name is Chanyeol,” The wolf said, taking a huge bite out of a muffin. 

He then seemed to forget entirely what they’d been talking about, exhaustion and hunger in his eyes as he dug through the bin for more.

Baekhyun sighed and whined, albeit less needy and with a bit of concern in his eyes, fingers picking at his bread as he looked down at his lap. “And… if I’m attractive?” He whispered.

Wolves had good hearing, so Chanyeol snapped his head over to look at him, unbeknownst to the nymph his eyes softened a bit before he reached over to tap the other’s cheekbone. At the touch Baekhyun gasped and looked at him in surprise.

“Of course. You are my mate after all,” Chanyeol said quickly, “Now. It’s dinner time, so please eat some more.” 

Baekhyun blushed before he giggled, placing a piece of bread inside his cheek before eye smiling and tilting his head cutely. “I think you’re attractive too.” 

Chanyeol just sort of hummed and Baekhyun didn’t know what to think about having a mate that didn’t speak often - or show much emotion at all.

***

“What the _hell_ are they doing?”

Baekhyun chuckled, yanking on Chanyeol’s fingers and trying to get him to continue walking, but the wolf was double his size and not moving an inch. It must be very surprising to the wolf, seeing all these nymphs in the garden laying down as if napping. 

They weren’t, they were praying.

“Come, my love,” Baekhyun laughed, “They are speaking with Mother, likely due to the bad weather we’ve been having. And what is that language? What is a _Hell?”_

Chanyeol huffed at the mention of the weather, apparently it had been a tree that was struck by lightning that took him down. 

The wolf was still sore about the subject, so Baekhyun didn’t pry.

“That’s ridiculous,” Chanyeol commented, grabbing Baekhyun’s forearm to help him over a pile of coal, but he didn’t really look at him, more like over his head before twisting to continue their journey into the forest.

The nymph frowned, “What do you mean? Surely your kind worships her also?” 

“No,” The wolf snickered in a rather rude way, walking ahead and sniffing as he tried to follow the path to the broken tree. “That’s useless. When I was in a pack they used to have us live under laws of the moon, but I found them useless.” 

Baekhyun suddenly felt rather uncomfortable, crossing his arms over his woven, leaf covered gown, “Oh…” He whispered, watching his steps so he wouldn’t place his feet in poky thorns. “What laws?”

“Mmm, like, you know, giving part of our hunts to the elders, stuff like that - they claimed the moon required nights of worship too, but I later found out it was our leader that was stealing things of importance under the moon's name.” 

He wasn’t sure if Chanyeol was implying Mother Nature was not real, that their ways were useless.

But he suddenly felt cold.

“Um, is that why you’re all alone now?” 

Chanyeol was already jumping over a boulder and focusing on the bag resting beneath the tree that trapped him a week before, but at the tone he stopped.

Baekhyun had a worried look on his face, and the wolf was afraid he’d hurt his feelings.

The nymph climbed from the other side of the boulder, huffing when his gown was caught on a sharp edge, about to lean over to yank it free when a larger arm was doing so for him.

Chanyeol had an arm around his waist and easily pulled him free before carrying him off of the rock a few feet to clear grass before setting him down, Baekhyun tried to hug his neck and smile at being held, but it was all too short - by the time he’d grinned Chanyeol was already putting him down.

“I suppose so. I don’t like the company of others much at all, so I went off on my own.” Chanyeol answered, brushing a light speck of dirt off Baekhyun’s arm before putting his back to him and going towards the backpack on the forest floor.

It had dirt all over it and rain, mildew already starting to grow on it due to it sitting so long in bad weather.

Baekhyun was unsure if Chanyeol’s comment was supposed to make him feel better at all or not. 

In fact, it just upset him more.

“Chanyeol.” He said firmly, grasping his gown so it wouldn’t get caught again as he walked over.

The wolf merely made a grunt of acknowledgment, dumping his bag out into the grass.

Baekhyun didn’t care to see what he was doing and instead knelt down to grasp the wolf's chin.

He truly hated to be ignored and unless Chanyeol was looking at him, he was unsure if he had his attention fully. “Mother Nature is real.” 

Chanyeol frowned and shook his hands off of him; Baekhyun tried not to take offense to that as the wolf went to sit back on his palms, “I never said she wasn’t.” 

“But you said the Moon Goddess was unreal - undermining your own creator. I’m… it feels as if you are doing the same to mine.” 

“What?” Chanyeol's expression changed into one of concern, reaching over to grab Baekhyun’s fingers with a shake of his head. “I did not say the Moon Goddess was unreal - I was saying that _worship_ is pointless. It is unneeded. A mother should never bring children into the world only to demand acknowledgment to continue giving them life. Whether that mother be of the Moon or Nature, they would never demand such a thing.” 

Baekhyun puffed his cheeks out in thought, eyes shaking because he’d never considered as much before. He sat back onto his bottom to stretch his legs out, petting his gown over his knees with a thoughtful look.

It was strange. Chanyeol was a thinker, and maybe that’s why the wolf was so quiet. It was difficult to deal with because nymph’s were not internal thinkers - they spoke in large groups, they had voting ceremonies and celebrations. They were more of a “pack” compared to wolves it seemed.

Baekhyun always thought he’d get a mate just like himself - one that wanted to laugh and speak and cuddle.

Chanyeol really _didn’t_ do any of that _._ The past few nights the wolf just explored and went through his things, he didn’t really offer up information until Baekhyun asked, and he’d even fallen asleep on the rug almost all the past nights.

Perhaps it was because he was exhausted still, it showed in the wolf's dark circled eyes, but Baekhyun wanted a lot of attention and affection, and he’d been told that’s what he’d get once he got a mate.

Chanyeol really didn’t seem interested in such things, at least not that the nymph could tell. 

Perhaps that’s why Mother Nature had never given a nymph a wolf before, they were a bit too different.

“Besides,” The wolf commented a few moments later, sitting up on his knees with an object in his hand. He didn’t say a word as he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled his arm into his own lap. “If I did not completely believe in the Moon Goddess, then how can I explain the idea of mates? And how can I explain creating this for my future one?” 

Baekhyun sucked on his bottom lip as he watched the long fingers tie a leather bracelet around his wrist, it had a solid blue gem hanging from it and a few little symbols carved in them.

He didn’t know the writing of wolves, nymphs had no use for such things, they couldn’t leave the forest like wolves could and they certainly couldn’t pass as a human - Baekhyun’s blue hair was only one example of why.

He would ask what they meant soon, but for now he was just happy Chanyeol was acknowledging their situation. 

So happy that he threw himself around Chanyeol's neck exactly as he’d done when he freed the wolf from his injury a week before.

It felt nicer this time because Chanyeol had arms to hold him back.

***

The weather was stormy today. The nymph’s called it a dark day seeing as they didn’t have much energy on days when the sun wasn’t out.

And one nymph in particular _really_ couldn’t handle the drain of energy. 

Baekhyun had always been the worst at dealing with days like today, even when he was little he would end up sick, refusing food, and having to just lay bed ridden until the sun greeted him within a few days.

And having a mate didn’t seem to help with that, only now Chanyeol was responsible for taking care of him, and yet the wolf didn’t understand.

Chanyeol was too distant from him to fully understand.

“This is the third time I’m saying to eat.” Chanyeol commented, voice a sigh, but his eyes had worry hidden behind them that the nymph was too tired to see.

Baekhyun just curled his legs around the bedding and twisted so his back was pressed into the wood of his tree built home, “I will throw it up.” 

“Just try.” 

“You really know nothing of nymphs, do you?” Baekhyun replied, a sigh in his voice but he was mostly just tired and cold and _sick._

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked, the wolf was pacing back and forth, shirtless and hovering around the room like he wasn’t sure what to do. “I know you are sick. I can smell that, Baekhyun. What else is there to know?” 

_Very much,_ Baekhyun wanted to reply, but something about Chanyeol’s tone prevented him from doing so. It was difficult for him to understand these sort of emotions and tones.

Nymphs were happy creatures - of course they cried sometimes, and they got angry, but these emotions weren’t that common - so when meeting other creatures the difference in their cultures and way of expressing was hard to understand.

And werewolves were just _so_ pessimistic. Chanyeol's tone always felt so dull or upset and Baekhyun didn’t know what he was doing wrong.

He just wanted Chanyeol to smile and be happy too, because there shouldn’t be a reason for the wolf not to be happy with his own mate.

The more Baekhyun thought about it, the harder it was getting to control the terror clawing at him when considering the possible reasons Chanyeol didn’t express much around him.

“Nevermind that, can you bring me water, please?” Baekhyun said quietly, rolling the blankets down his body to sit up. Even that felt like it took so much effort.

He watched Chanyeol's naked back as he opened the cupboard and pulled out a wooden bowl before approaching the water hole in the corner.

“I’m very cold also,” Baekhyun said softly, licking his dry lips and looking at Chanyeol hopefully when the werewolf brought him water.

“Lay down after drinking water then. Fully beneath the covers.” 

Baekhyun’s shoulders dropped because that wasn’t what he’d wanted Chanyeol to say _or do,_ he’d wanted him to come lay with him because they were _mates_ and Chanyeol should want to keep him warm.

“I will also start a fire.” Chanyeol added, tapping his foot as if anxious before he launched over to accept the bowl of water once Baekhyun was finished with it. “Get some rest.” 

“Chanyeol,” The nymph sighed, “Will you just lie down with me? For a little? Once the sun comes up I’ll be okay.” 

“I have to go get firewood.” The wolf replied, already having moved away from the side of the bed to unlock the hatch door.

Baekhyun plopped back into his spot, splayed out on the large bed with his nose sniffling, “Okay…” He said weakly, trying to give a smile, but it was entirely fake.

Chanyeol must have noticed that, because he grabbed onto the ladder but looked at him contemplating before saying, “I will bring you back a hunt.” 

Nymphs rarely ate meat, and while Baekhyun did like it, he wasn’t in the mood now. So he just nodded and presented that same fake smile. “Okay, my love.” 

Baekhyun was really starting to believe his own mate disliked him, because Chanyeol just nodded and looked proud of himself as he climbed up the ladder. Hunting wasn’t special to nymphs, but he had to remind himself that maybe to werewolves it was.

And that thought was the only reason Baekhyun didn’t burst into tears; instead he just hoped things weren’t as they seemed and held onto the small smile he saw on Chanyeol's mouth at the promise of bringing him back food. 

***

Baekhyun was fed up. 

There was only so much he could take of a mate that barely laid hands on him.

Nymph people were known for their acceptance of circumstances, and at first Baekhyun understood that Chanyeol was settling in and uncomfortable, but now it had been a month and the wolf had yet to touch him.

And it wasn’t for Baekhyun’s lack of trying.

Everytime he tried to be affectionate Chanyeol wandered off with an excuse that he needed to help Junmyeon - an elder - clear out a pond. Or, if at nighttime, the wolf passed out way before Baekhyun could try to seduce him.

And he’d tried. Many, many times. 

Chanyeol slept like a log though, practically as soon as his head hit the pillows, so Baekhyun always just sighed and abandoned his sheer clothing in exchange for a nightgown and crawled into bed and under the wolf's arm.

He felt insecure, he was worried.

Baekhyun was going to extremes now and knew it.

“It’s a secret area!” Baekhyun giggled and plopped his satchel down on the edge of the river.

He had to be loud due to the waterfall rippling to the right.

It was his favorite place, beautiful, he hoped Chanyeol could appreciate it for what it was - untouched by society, abandoned and overgrown.

Chanyeol did seem a bit awed and Baekhyun never got to see such a look, for once he felt a bit proud to impress him.

The nymph had a rush of confidence and giggled, walking towards the deeper end by the waterfall, “I-“ He nearly fell face first if not for Chanyeol grabbing his arm and steadying him. “Careful, little one.” 

Baekhyun laughed it off with pink ears, too much excitement to hide as he bounced towards the waterfall, “Come on!” He yelled, removing his top from his body and dropping it to the grass.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmured, looking weary, “That doesn’t look deep enough-“

He didn’t listen, because Baekhyun swam here all the time. 

The nymph just dived in, kicking his way up to the top and shoving his hair out of his face as he paddled around to find the wolf on the edge of the water and looking worried. 

Baekhyun hoped he was worried for him. 

“Come on, my love,” Baekhyun beamed, “It’s nice!”

Chanyeol hesitated, he walked along the edge of the water for a few minutes and looked at Baekhyun with a weary expression.

Truthfully, it made him anxious to have that much distance between the nymph and land. A strong current could suck him right down stream. 

Eventually, the wolf huffed and removed his own top to walk into the water with a furrowed brow.

Baekhyun cheered and kicked himself playfully into the deep end, swimming around the stream of water until he was behind the waterfall and hiding. If he wanted, he could climb up onto a ledge of rocks to tease the wolf more, maybe in the future Chanyeol would be entertained more by him.

For now, Baekhyun was just _trying._ He was just trying to get a loving response or even a smile out of the wolf that wasn’t because he said something weird.

“Stop swimming off!” He heard the wolf bark worriedly as he came around the waterfall.

Baekhyun giggled and playfully made a move to try and swim quickly away.

He heard an actual laugh from Chanyeol then, the first one he’d heard, before the wolf grabbed his shorts and was holding him back.

Wolves were protective, at least that’s what his friend Yixing had told him, but Baekhyun had never personally met one before Chanyeol.

Maybe he shouldn’t play around with his own safety so much then, he didn’t want the wolf to seriously be upset with him. 

“You’re worse than a cub,” Chanyeol cried, holding onto his waist so he couldn’t do much but squirm and kick and stay above water.

Baekhyun grinned, it was rare the wolf initiated contact that lasted this long, normally it was more of a quick arm helping him down the ladder of their home or saving him from tripping and getting scraped knees.

He twisted around with a bright grin, grasping the wolf's shoulders, “Is that what your kind calls children, sunshine?”

Chanyeol must be in a good mood today, because he actually smiled and looked fond, he laughed and held Baekhyun’s waist, “That or _pups.”_

He sounded really happy to speak about pups, it made Baekhyun happy too, he also loved children.

Baekhyun was just so excited to see Chanyeol excited, his smile was contagious and the smaller giggled as he brought a hand to the others jaw, “What would our children be called then? We call them flower buds, or petals. I like either, they’re…” 

He trailed off because Chanyeol’s grip on him suddenly got very loose, and his expression had changed dramatically.

“Hey…” Baekhyun mumbled, petting over his cheek, “Did I do something?”

Chanyeol looked upset, he turned around and started swimming to the bank of the river without word and the nymph felt his heart drop.

He didn’t know what he did, he didn’t know what he said but he’d upset his mate.

His mate who barely even showed interest in him at all - he’d ruined it.

Baekhyun’s lip shook as he watched Chanyeol grab his shirt and put it on his wet body, watching the wolf gather the backpack off the ground and hold Baekhyun’s top in his grip. 

“Time to go back.” Chanyeol said simply.

Baekhyun began to cry. He cried even as the wolf helped him out of the water and cried even though Chanyeol held his hand and asked him _not_ to cry.

It didn’t matter what he did. A wolf and nymph would never work.

_Even if Baekhyun wanted it to work out so bad._

***

Later that night Baekhyun settled down a bit. His eyes were sore and he didn’t feel well at all. He didn’t speak to Chanyeol the rest of the night, the wolf occasionally made small talk, trying to talk to him throughout dinner, asking questions even though Baekhyun had given him the answers to them weeks ago.

Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood.

But, he still found himself crawling under the blankets when Chanyeol was asleep, resting in the wolf's neck and cuddling against him.

“I just want you to love me,” Baekhyun whispered, voice tearful and tired as he pet the long black hair off Chanyeol's cheek.

It wasn’t fair, he’d waited so long and loved his mate so much - was it possible he’d gotten a mate that didn’t and couldn’t love him back?

About an hour after the nymph was asleep Chanyeol's eyes opened and he adjusted his arm to hold the smaller closer, fixing blue strands out of Baekhyun’s face.

He nuzzled into the nymph’s neck as he always did when the smaller was asleep, listening to the soft noises Baekhyun made when dreaming.

“I do,” Chanyeol promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He just didn’t know how to show it.

***

Baekhyun decided he needed to step up. He wanted to try and relate to Chanyeol in a way that wasn’t just him trying to coddle the wolf.

So, his plan for the day was to collect some flowers and fruits to create a gift for Chanyeol. 

He’d learned that werewolves did appreciate natural gifts, but Chanyeol tended to wander off by himself when he was in the forest so Baekhyun wasn’t sure what he liked the most.

Either way, Baekhyun wanted to do something for him, so he was collecting things he found in his little basket that hung on his arm.

Flowers, berries, fruits, anything he could find as he ran around the forest. 

He wasn’t far from home, only a bit away, but he was closer to the mountain and could hear humans and their jangling metal tools. 

Chanyeol had been eating dinner when Baekhyun left with the excuse of foraging a bit, so he was just waiting for the wolf to realize he was taking a while. 

Well, that was assuming Chanyeol even noticed.

The thought of Chanyeol not noticing made him sigh and frown to himself as he plopped his basket down with a groan at the weight of it. 

Baekhyun hummed and leaned down to collect berries from a bush close to him when he heard the sound of rustling nearby. 

He knew bunnies and chipmunks were known to be running around so he simply smiled to himself and continued to go about his day.

That was until he felt something move over the top of his foot, slithering around.

“Oh, _hello!”_ Baekhyun murmured, eying the bluish colored snake that decided to lay on his foot. It was a smaller one.

He reached down to move it seeing as he didn’t want to fling the snake off on accident when getting up to walk, but what he got instead was a bite in his hand with _no_ warning at all. Not even a hiss from the snake.

Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs - he’d never felt the sting of a snake bite before - and fell back onto his bottom to shake out his hand.

His flailing must have scared the snake off because it retreated at lightning speed off into the bushes.

“Ow..” He whispered and looked at the punctures on his hand, right in between his thumb and pointer finger. 

Baekhyun wasn’t too upset; he knew Mother Nature’s animals could be skittish, so he wasn’t angry, just a bit sad.

He sighed and felt unneeded tears well up. His hand stung, his arm was sore from carrying the basket, and he was just so exhausted.

Nonetheless, Baekhyun shook it off with a slight sniffle and reached over for his basket, wiping his bleeding hand onto his bottoms when he heard heavy steps.

“I’m okay.” Baekhyun said instantly despite his teary voice, “No worries here.” 

That, of course, wasn’t going to sit well with the visitor, but Baekhyun didn’t expect a sharp growl to be sent his way.

He startled, jolting and shifting to turn and look at Chanyeol, the black colored, huge wolf chuffed and came a few cautious steps closer, head lowering down so it was more on Baekhyun’s level.

“I was just collecting things,” The nymph said softly, glossy eyes staring at the wolf before his voice began to crack and sniffled, “I-got.. I got bit, why.. why would it bite me?” 

Chanyeol whimpered then, his ears moving to press down against his head and his paws carefully moving him closer, making sure not to step on the nymph’s slender legs that were lying on the ground. 

The wolf made an aggressive sounding noise and lowered down to rub his nose against Baekhyun’s cheek, muzzle drifting to fit into the nymph’s neck and huffing in a breath. 

“I’m… I’m very nice.” Baekhyun said weakly, turning to drape his arms around Chanyeol's neck, “Why does nothing like me?” 

Chanyeol cried like an injured puppy, damp nose pressing into Baekhyun’s cheek before he swiped a quick lick over the nymph’s face, whining all the while Baekhyun had slow tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispered, “I’m just tired today.” 

He dug his face into soft fur before abruptly the fur was replaced with skin and he was being pulled into a warm chest. 

“Let me see.” 

Baekhyun shifted to sit back onto his knees, too embarrassed of crying to look Chanyeol in the face as he offered his bleeding hand up to him. 

There was a sigh from the wolf before Baekhyun felt him pet the back of his head and bring him closer, “You shouldn’t play in the woods alone.” 

“I know.” 

“It could be dangerous; what if a bear came after you? What if I wasn’t fast enough? Baekhyun, you have to let me come with you okay? If you got hurt…” Chanyeol shook his head before pressing his forehead down against the nymph’s palm, sighing, “Just be more careful.” 

Baekhyun really wasn’t in the mood for a scolding, so he began to cry a bit harder and shake.

Chanyeol looked confused at his outburst of tears before frowning and releasing his hand to grab beneath his armpits and pull him into his naked lap as if Baekhyun weighed nothing at all. “Hey. Why are you crying? What’s with the tears? I’m right here, cub.” 

He said it so simply, as if that’s all Baekhyun should be caring about, and once the nymph processed that he snuggled into Chanyeol’s neck.

Because he was right. That’s all that mattered right now. 

Baekhyun just laid there and listened to birds chirping as Chanyeol fiddled with the thin strings of his handmade top. He was beginning to grow tired.

 _“Why is it that I worry about you so much, little one?”_ Baekhyun heard whispered into his hair before there were arms going under his knees to pick him up. _“You silly thing.”_

The nymph pretended to be asleep, because he was scared if he didn’t then Chanyeol would put him down.

***

Baekhyun was down to his last nerve.

If this didn’t work, he had no idea what would.

Yixing, who is a magnificent healer, had experience with many different species, and had spent a number of months working for a wolf pack when one of them was injured.

He told Baekhyun they were possessive, easily jealous, hated to have their mate exposed.

So, Baekhyun did the only rational thing he thought of.

A woman was found to be carrying a child, and because of that they had mass celebrations with fireflies all around and herbal concoctions. A festival, one everyone participated in.

Ever since Baekhyun was of age he’d been participating as a dancer.

He never claimed nymph’s weren’t promiscuous people, they walked around half naked most of the time, so it was given that their society embraced sexuality.

Chanyeol just hadn’t been exposed to it all that much.

Baekhyun was now dressed in only an array of leaves on his bottom half, the strategically placed skirt of them hung over his penis and his ass, but showed off his round hips.

He had plant made paints littered on his chest and back in patterns of flowers and blue skies, the paintings on his skin were meant to show solidarity. 

He and a group of other nymphs danced. They passed out drinks and giggled as they bumped into each other.

It was a night celebrating a new child, a child created out of sexuality and thus the night was full of lustrous looks and comments.

His mate hadn’t been prepared. Baekhyun hadn’t told him anything when he slipped out of their home, only that he'd see him tonight.

Chanyeol looked so out of place. All of his friends happened to be Baekhyun’s friends, so he found the wolf rather quickly seated around a tree trunk table and with a glass in his hand. 

None of the others batted an eye at his undress, one of their other friends - Jongin - was a dancer tonight too, so it was normal.

But the wolf positively startled out of his skin, clutching his own knees and looking at Baekhyun in disbelief and with shaking eyes when he came strolling over.

Baekhyun ignored it and with a sway of his hips placed a tray of drinks on the table between them all, smiling and giggling. 

“Aish, I would figure you wouldn’t do it this year,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him.

“And why would I not do it?” Baekhyun questioned, playfully playing dumb before leaning over with his bottom towards the wolf to grab Kyungsoo's hand, “Come on, Soo. Let’s dance.” 

_Instantly_ there was a loud roar, one of pure aggression and so loud that it resonated even over the music, and it cleared the trees of all animals. 

Baekhyun squealed when strong arms were lifting him up, Chanyeol was effortlessly strong, it came with his breed, but Baekhyun hadn’t ever had him handle him so roughly before. He laughed with excitement. 

Chanyeol looked pissed. His face was red, his jaw was clenched, he was carrying Baekhyun away from the homes and into the dark woods. 

“Lighten up!” Baekhyun giggled, unable to hold in his amusement, “It’s just dancing, Chanyeol!”

_“Keep silent. I’ve watched you for over twenty minutes and know it is more than dancing, you are making me lose my mind.”_

The nymph covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, feeling it was the best choice because a wolf's anger could be worse than his own. But, he was internally satisfied.

He listened to the heavy steps and only made a peep when Chanyeol’s hand drifted low over his hip when he jumped over a fallen tree.

But just as quick as Baekhyun was surprised his skin grew used to the warm hand on his skin in such a soft area.

Baekhyun kept silent until Chanyeol had him far from the rest of the others at a clearing where fireflies were dancing around and moss hung off the trees. 

The wolf set him down to his feet before he turned to start tugging on his hair and turning his back to Baekhyun while growling a few noises.

It made Baekhyun smile at first, because it was the most emotion he’d ever seen from Chanyeol. But as quick as it came his smile faded once he recognized the tenseness of the wolf’s shoulders.

He hadn’t realized he'd upset the other this much.

Baekhyun licked his lips nervously, feeling a cold breeze on his body now that they were away from trees to shelter him from the wind. _“Chan-“_

“Fuck!” The wolf hissed and when he turned around his eyes were golden. They only turned so gold when he was in wolf form, so Baekhyun jolted. “You just don’t understand, do you? Baekhyun! You don’t get it!”

“Well what am I supposed to understand!” The nymph yelled back, not sure why he was being yelled at in the first place, “I try to please you, and you give me nothing to go off of!” 

Chanyeol hissed, chest rising and falling rapidly, “Do you _like_ to see me like this? Angry? Jealous? It’s dangerous! It’s _dangerous_ for you! You should be able to tell what I’m feeling for you, I don’t need to tell you when you should be able to smell…” 

He trailed off and by then Baekhyun was sniffing tears up because he’d just realized what was happening; what had _been_ happening.

And it hurt so badly. 

Chanyeol wanted a wolf mate. He didn’t want a nymph. He wanted a _wolf_ who could smell his emotions and who could tell, without words, what he wanted.

“Sweetheart…” Chanyeol reached a hand towards him and Baekhyun stepped away, tucking his hands around his own waist as the tears began to kiss the corner of his lips. “I didn’t - I _don’t_.. I don’t mean that.” 

The nymph had never experienced so many negative emotions until this wolf came into his life, and Baekhyun was more hurt knowing he’d tried so hard and Chanyeol would never recognize him as his mate.

“You d-do.” Baekhyun cried, wiping the flat of his palm across his cheek to clear tears, “You do! You don’t want me!” 

“No, no..” The wolf shook his head adamantly, trying to approach but Baekhyun just stepped back each time, “I _do_ want you. Sh, I do, please stop crying. I do want you, cub.” 

“If you did then you wouldn’t have said that!” Baekhyun screamed, pointing a finger at him before his knees went out on him and he fell on them in a pile of daisys, crushing them. 

Normally he would apologize to the forest for ruining such young plants, but Baekhyun felt like a vine was squeezing his heart. 

Chanyeol looked at him like he was debating on helping him up or grabbing him straight from the floor without asking, like it made him uncomfortable to see Baekhyun sitting in dirt.

In the end, he didn’t say anything but he shrugged off his top to lay over the nymph’s back, it was cold out and Baekhyun was shaking. So it was the least Chanyeol could do seeing as his own mate didn’t want his touch.

The smaller didn't shrug it off, and Chanyeol took that as a good sign and knelt down across from him, watching him cry for a minute as he thought carefully.

“I won’t lie to you, cub.” He whispered, leaning over his knees to look through Baekhyun’s hair, “I… it scares me. Wolves are tempered. Nymphs are a lot compared to what I’m used to. I- _we_ don’t know that a… mixed child is even possible, it scares me, Baekhyun. I could hurt you. I could hurt you and not even realize. You are just not built to be with a wolf, and I can’t lie to you about that. Okay, baby?” 

Baekhyun was listening, he was, but he still moved his chin out of Chanyeol’s hand when the wolf tried to comfort him. 

Chanyeol sighed, scooting closer so his knees touched the nymph’s, “That does _not_ mean I don’t want you, Baekhyun. And it _definitely_ does not mean I don’t love you. I’m very proud to be your mate, I’m just scared. I’m scared and I’m not used to this - I’m used to being alone and … goodness, baby…” He reached over to try and grasp his cheek again and this time Baekhyun allowed him to do so. He allowed him to pet the tears off his face and pull him closer.

“If you would have just said you were confused, I would have told you how I feel… I guess I forget that you can’t smell me, you can’t smell how fond I am of you, that’s my own fault,” Chanyeol admitted, holding both of his cheeks before leaning over to press their noses together, “This means _I love you_ in packs. We speak through actions. Nymphs speak through words. It’s difficult for me.” 

Baekhyun was overwhelmed. One second he was sure his mate was going to say he didn’t want him, and the next he was feeling guilty for not being more understanding.

Chanyeol was right. They were too different - but that didn’t mean they couldn’t work things out. 

“We do that too…” He whispered, sniffing and reaching over to curl a hand around the back of Chanyeol’s neck. Nearly instantly the wolf started brushing their noses together at his response.

Baekhyun swallowed and turned his head to brush his lips against Chanyeol's, “This… _universally_ means I love you.” 

“Universally.” Chanyeol agreed before gently pressing a kiss to his mouth, sweeping hair from Baekhyun’s face before grabbing the nymph below his ribs and pulling him into his lap to firmly separate his lips and kiss him properly. 

Just kissing was more than enough reassurance for Baekhyun.

***

“Oh goodness! Look! I am so tall these days!” Baekhyun’s eyes were half crescents as he balanced on top of a hollow tree, releasing a shrill laugh. “Chanyeol, I must be growing still!” He teased.

Within a second there was a rumbling noise, like that of a laugh, that Chanyeol made before the huge wolf was walking by to grab Baekhyun’s gown with his teeth and tug, chuffing and swiping his front paw against the leaves.

The nymph pouted, flopping onto the wolf’s back sideways, stomach over Chanyeol’s spine and fingers grabbing a handful of fur on his side. He knew the wolf probably hardly felt it seeing as he was triple his size.

“You always ruin my fun!” Baekhyun complained with a smile he hid into the wolf’s fur.

Chanyeol growled and Baekhyun laughed, scrambling to fix his position on the wolf’s back when he began to walk through the forest again at a snail like pace until the nymph was seated properly and swinging his legs back and forth happily.

“Would you like me to sing a forest song? There was this one that I heard human’s sing.” Baekhyun hummed, hands holding a bunch of fur at the nape of the wolf’s neck. 

“It goes like this, _I mean the bare necessities! Old Mother Nature's recipes! That brings the bare necessities of life!”_ Baekhyun screamed aloud and drummed hands on Chanyeol's back before giggling so loud it echoed off the trees.

Chanyeol's ears flickered back towards him as the nymph folded himself across the wolf’s back to pat onto the fluffiest part of Chanyeol’s chest. “It’s so fun!” Baekhyun cried, “I want humans to write songs for me too, but Kyungsoo says not to show myself so much. It’s so funny to see their faces though.” 

The wolf growled, ears pulling back with an obvious disagreement to Baekhyun showing himself to humans and the nymph pouted.

“Fine, I’ll sing other songs then,” Baekhyun huffed. “Since my mate is a grumpy, grumpy wolf and never _ever - Ah! Chanyeol!”_ The nymph went sliding off of the large back when Chanyeol shook himself off.

Baekhyun landed in a plush pile of soft moss, so he couldn’t be pouty when it felt like he was lying on a cloud. He smiled and pulled his long top over his knees, curling his toes into the moss, “That was quite rude.” 

_“Now where did you learn such a song, huh? Going too close to humans I’m guessing.”_

Baekhyun watched for a moment as Chanyeol reached over his head for a few bundles of elderberries sitting above his head.

His mate’s body was a sight to behold, truly. Baekhyun had seen many naked people in his life - it was just a nymph way of living - and it seemed to be a wolf one too because Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind his own nakedness after shifting. 

He was quite handsome, and his body rippled with muscles that Baekhyun didn’t have, but he didn’t mind it seeing as he enjoyed being strongly handled by Chanyeol. 

“You scold me so much.” 

“Because you are my mate,” Chanyeol replied easily, spinning around to look down at him. “And I care whether or not you find yourself in trouble, you curious cub.”

Baekhyun couldn’t complain about being scolded, because it was true he - on more than one occasion - had to hide out in trees while humans came to investigate the eyes they saw in the forest.

He wondered if Chanyeol would come rescue him since he was around now, it would be funny for humans to run away when a wolf comes after them.

“You are too curious for your own good, sweetheart,” Chanyeol added, kneeling down and tapping a finger to his nose. 

Baekhyun grinned ear to ear when the wolf dropped the bundle of berries into his lap, looking down to begin taking some off of the stems. “I love to learn.” 

“Can you not learn without getting so close?” 

“That is no fun at all.” 

The wolf didn’t reply, but Baekhyun knew he disagreed when Chanyeol huffed and sat down to bury his nose into the nymph’s neck.

It was a bit ticklish, but Baekhyun loved the contact - even more so since Chanyeol explained the adoring and loving meaning behind his actions.

“You know, I’ve been wondering,” Baekhyun muttered, sticking a berry into his mouth, “Why were you leaving your pack?” 

Chanyeol grunted a noise of acknowledgement, but didn’t vocally reply until a few moments later, nose resting just beneath Baekhyun’s ear as the nymph ate his fruit. 

“Well, as established, I disliked worshiping.” 

Baekhyun hummed before squeaking and bringing his shoulders up to his ears when Chanyeol huffed a warm breath on his neck. It tickled.

Chanyeol chuckled and pulled back to wrap his arms around the nymph’s waist, “The pack began to question my loyalty to the Moon Goddess.” 

Baekhyun’s jaw fell open a bit seeing as he’d questioned that exact thing when he’d heard how Chanyeol spoke of worship before too, but the wolf didn’t seem to notice, he was busy looking at Baekhyun's hand for any sign of the two week old bite.

It was all healed up though. 

“That wasn’t the reason I left though, only a factor.” 

“Then why?” Baekhyun wondered, twisting to look at him when Chanyeol laid down on his back in the moss.

It was cold out without the wolf hanging on him, so Baekhyun shifted to lay over Chanyeol’s lower half, abandoning his berries altogether in favor of covering the front of the larger creature.

Chanyeol barely made a noise at the pressure, just reaching down to fiddle with Baekhyun's hair when the nymph placed his head on his chest, cheek resting beside the wolf’s armpit and content to nuzzle into the tree- like scent Chanyeol gave off.

“Because I never worshiped, they began to say I would never earn a mate with such disrespectful behavior. Of course that was painful - I was already less social than others, but after that I just… I went off on my own, I spent my time trying to earn a mate in other ways.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like your bracelet.” Chanyeol muttered, trailing a hand down the nymph's shoulders, “For me, it was natural to show my affection towards my _mate,_ not the Moon Goddess. Not that I do not appreciate her, but it is my mate who is of importance, right?” 

_“Right.”_ Baekhyun's eyes twinkled as he shifted closer, giggling in a breathy way as he hovered over Chanyeol’s face with round, rosy cheeks, “And I want to give you all of my affection, my love.” 

A smile fit Chanyeol's face so well that it was almost hard to believe that he didn’t normally do much more than have a blank expression.

Baekhyun pressed a kiss against his smile before giggling and grabbing his cheeks to rub his own nose against Chanyeol's, knowing how much such a thing meant to the wolf.

“You are growing so good at wolf ways.” 

“You’re lying.” Baekhyun laughed into his cheek, “I only know this.” 

“That’s all that matters.” Chanyeol argued. “You are good at scenting because you like attention, and although I am bad at it, I am trying very hard to give you nymph affection too - so if you want to kiss more then we can.” 

Baekhyun did want to kiss more, but the more he nuzzled noses with Chanyeol the more he could feel the _I love you_ that was hidden behind the action.

Kisses _and_ nuzzles were both nice.

***

“ _Chanyeol?”_

Baekhyun held a small smile on his lips as he walked out of the wardrobe, dressed only in a completely sheer robe that went to mid thigh and had flowers laced into the material.

He wasn’t nervous. Not really.

But it was odd knowing Chanyeol was wide awake, he wasn’t asleep and unable to see him try and seduce him. Baekhyun had tried a few times prior to seduce the wolf, but Chanyeol was an active wolf during the day and was normally exhausted by nighttime. 

And Baekhyun would never wake him up for a selfish reason.

Chanyeol was seated by the fire that the wolf started himself seeing as Baekhyun didn’t touch the fireplace, twisting to turn and look at him the moment Baekhyun’s feet shuffled out of the wardrobe.

Baekhyun expected more of a surprised reaction, he'd admit as much, but Chanyeol’s fond smile was more than he could ask for.

“Come here, cub.” Chanyeol requested, offering a hand towards him.

Baekhyun laughed, suddenly feeling a bit shy as he removed the robe, laying it on the end of their bed and bashfully tucking his hair out of his face. 

“You want to be shy now?” The wolf teased, laughing and spreading his legs to accommodate the nymph settling between them in front of the fire.

“I’ve never had sex before,” Baekhyun admitted softly, “I was waiting for you… for a _very_ long time.” 

Chanyeol sucked in a guilty breath, rubbing his cheek along the inside of Baekhyun’s neck as he reached around him to grasp his nervous hands.

He brought one of them over the nymph’s shoulder so he could kiss his knuckles before resting his chin in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. “We should discuss some more before trying for children, baby.” 

Baekhyun hadn’t really meant thinking of children right now, just that he wanted to continue their bonding, but he certainly wasn’t opposed to that.

“Well,” Baekhyun whispered, “I am a seed, I can carry life.” 

Chanyeol didn’t reply for a moment so the nymph twisted to look at him, frowning as he pressed a palm to the wolf's ear for his attention. “What is it, my love?” 

“Do you…” Chanyeol tilted his head a little in thought before one of his hands came to stroke the top of Baekhyun’s stomach, “.. believe it’s possible? For our kinds to create? Together? I’m… I will be honest, Baekhyun, I’m unsure.” 

“Of course we can.” The nymph said instantly, letting Chanyeol’s cheek, “Mother would never give me the gift and then make it unusable. Never. I assure you, my love, it will work. Creation is important to Mother Nature, it's important to the Moon Goddess - they will give us a child when we want one.” 

Baekhyun saw relief flash in Chanyeol's eyes and knew the feeling, the _dread._

It was only natural they cared about such things, they were outnumbered by humans and by other creatures, they were rarer than other beings - it was instinct to want to ensure reproduction. 

“I can smell it.. your fertility, I only mean… I’m afraid your body won’t take to my child, wolf pups are aggressive-“

“Stop fussing,” Baekhyun giggled and turned around fully to spread his legs around the wolf’s hips, curling his feet under muscular thighs, and wrapping arms around Chanyeol's ribs, “We haven’t mated yet, and you are forgetting the baby would only be _half_ wolf. I’m sure I can handle half a wolf if I can handle you.” 

Chanyeol chuckled in his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead and humming a soft agreement.

They sat there a while longer, the wolf's fingers lingering around his spine and lower back, brushing the top of Baekhyun’s bottom but the atmosphere was still too gentle for him to grasp it in large palms and begin mating him. 

“Oh, I’m such an idiot.” Chanyeol grinned suddenly.

Baekhyun made a confused noise and sat back when the wolf gently grabbed his hand.

“I should have explained sooner…” The wolf tsked to himself and pressed a kiss to the inside of Baekhyun’s wrist before rubbing his thumb over the leather bracelet on him. “Perhaps if I’d explained sooner, there would have been more understanding.” 

It had crossed Baekhyun’s mind that he didn’t know the three symbols on his bracelet, but most of the time he'd been too busy trying to make sure Chanyeol was adjusting well, so he'd never asked.

“The first,” Chanyeol whispered, pressing his cheek to Baekhyun’s head and stroking his wrist beneath the leather, “It means a feeling of adoration.”

“That’s amazing, I want to learn the Wolven script.” 

The thought must have made Chanyeol _very_ happy because he caught Baekhyun’s mouth in a kiss. 

One that had the nymph’s legs tightening around his hips and fingers curling around the wolf’s waist. 

Chanyeol made a groaning noise against his mouth before pulling away, sniffing at Baekhyun’s cheek, “Two more symbols and I'll take you to bed, little one. Can you wait that long?”

Baekhyun felt like he should be embarassed to know the wolf could just smell arousal on him, but if anything it just felt easier because he didn’t have to say he wanted to have sex, it was just _known._

“Quickly?” 

“Impatient,” Chanyeol chided playfully, but Baekhyun could feel that the other was getting worked up too - perhaps purely at his own scent - and that made the nymph proud.

“The next is for fertility, which we’ve discussed, so I won’t torture you explaining,” Chanyeol cooed playfully, running his lips along Baekhyun’s temple, “And finally, to wear the sign of the Moon Goddess is thought to mean eternal solidarity. To be one. Together. _It’s you and I, Baekhyun.”_

When the nymph looked up he found Chanyeol's eyes were watery, whether with guilt or happiness or something between - he didn’t know. 

He just knew he really, really loved his mate. 

“Sh,” Baekhyun grabbed his face to press their noses together, probably doing so a bit too forcefully compared to how Chanyeol had shown him how to properly do so, “The signs will be true, you chose them, so they will be true, my love. _They are true._ There’s no reason to be upset, I will learn of wolves and you will learn of nymphs and we will be better in the future. To love my mate is all I’ve ever really wanted, and you fill the empty hole in my heart _perfectly,_ Chanyeol.”


End file.
